Chrono Series ToD
by sierragust
Summary: The Chrono characters play a Truth or Dare game hosted by me! COME JOIN THE INSANITY!


**I was so interested in WanderingSoulofTime's Dark Cloud ToD, I decided to make my own ToD fic. Hope you like it!**

* * *

A girl wearing a black shirt with a pair of leather gauntlets and brown boots, with her dark-blond hair tied in a high ponytail along with a two-handed 35" katana dangling from her side, walked alongside a man with tatoos all over his arm, and a 42-calibur rifle strapped to his back, wearing a camouflage jumpsuit.

This girl was known as sierragust, the creator of the Chrono Trigger/Cross ToD. The older one was her 34 year old brother, MaxB. She looks at her brother.

"How was the plane flight?"

"Long, I tell ya!" He complained, walking alongside her.

"Well, maybe this will change your mind."

"How?"

"You'll see."

As they walked into the ToD room, they saw Crono, Marle, Lucca, Glenn, Magus, Schala, Serge, Glenn (Cross), Zappa, and Orlha in a messed up room.

"Okay…WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY TOD ROOM?!" She yelled at the cast, who stopped fighting. Marle pointed to Crono, who bolted out the door but sierragust used her Author Powers to place a wall of bricks behind it, forcing the red-haired swordsman to run right into it, apparently knocking him out. Grabbing her katana, she sliced his head off, grabbed a Napalm grenade, detonated it, then fed the remains to Godzilla.

"Anyway," MaxB says, taking the papers away from sierragust, who was chasing Crono down the halls, screaming "GET BACK HERE!". "Here's the set of dares from Marle. She says:

_Crono: take a hot magma bath._

_Marle: take a hike up Mt. Everest with the ball and chain from Twilight Princess strapped to your left ankle._

_Lucca: Race the Running man in Ocarina of Time._

_Glenn: same as Lucca._

_Magus: face Ganondorf."_

"Well that doesn't seem so hard." Sierragust says, taking the papers out of her brother's hands. She used her Author Powers to replace the water with lava. Crono sighed, but walked into the bathroom, and sat down at the tub. "Let's leave him there. Next!" Marle came up to sierragust, who teleported her to Mt. Everest. She warped the ball and chain, strapped it to Marle's ankle, and said. "Start climbing, blondie."

Sierragust then warped to Hyrule Field with Lucca and Glenn (Frog). She saw the running man, and the duo chased after him, leaving her with Magus, who she teleported him into Ganon's Castle.

"Now with that over with, let's go see how Crono's doing." Sierragust headed into the bathroom, where she saw his entire body cremated alive. Rolling her eyes, she revived him, who then gave her a slap across the face, which she retorted by punching him in the gut.

"Here he comes." Sierragust turned her head to the front of the ToD room, where a teenager wearing a purplish sun and moon armor, carrying an orange and blue double helix sword walked inside.

"Hey WanderingSoulofTime, how's it going?"

"Fine." WST says, looking around the room.

"Excuse me for a minute." Sierragust says, warping to Mt. Everest where she saw Marle encased in a block of ice. She used her Author Powers to defrost her, send the Ball & Chain back, and sent her back to the ToD room.

She then warped to Hyrule Field, where she saw Lucca and Frog gasping for breath, worn out. She used her powers to send them back. "Let's see how Magus is doing." She saw Magus apparently beating the King of Evil into a wall with his scythe. "Geez! You didn't need to kill him!" Magus simply glared at her, which sierragust teleported back to the room.

***

SierraGust and MaxB walked into the ToD room, where they saw Crono and Marle sleeping on the sofa, while Serge and Guile kept staring at each other, not one of them blinking their eyes. "Time to wake them up." She said, smirking.

MaxB crept towards Crono and Marle, smiling devilishly.

"WHOO-HOO! Now then," He pulls out a huge machine gun and fires at Crono and Marle's feet, yelling "dance, monkeys! DANCE!"

"I forgot to tell you we have some Cross dares now. They're from UnbalancedNinja." Sierragust says, seeing Marle grind her teeth at the mention of his name. "He says:

_Serge: date Angela from Seiken Densetsu 3; perhaps in secret so that Kid doesn't find out._

_Magus: battle against Strago from Final Fantasy 3/6._

_Guile: attack Alex from Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete"_

SierraGust nods and warped in a purple haired woman wearing a red dress.

"Where am I?" Angela asks, then looks at SierraGust. "Who are you?"

"Hey Angela, you're in my Chrono ToD." Sierragust says, pointing to Serge (she put Kid in a blindfold). "You'll have to date him."

Angela smiles. "This'll be easy." She grabs Serge's arm, who glared at SierraGust.

"MaxB, bring Magus in here." He nods, and brought Magus (chained up). "Good timing. You have to duel someone."

"Who?" Magus asks.

"An old man."

Magus laughed. "I can beat that fool even with my eyes shut!" He then teleports away.

(Ten hours later)

Magus teleports back in the room, covered in cuts and bruises. He then collapses on the floor as Serge bursts into the room, completely covered in kisses…until Kid brings out a chainsaw out of nowhere, screaming "DIE!DIE!DIE!"

"That was awkward. Next!" Guile sighed, but teleports himself in front of Alex, who killed him instantly. She revived him, and brought him back.

"Okay, huh?" Sierragust asks, seeing a letter.

_"I'm not done yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve._

_Marle: trap Crono in an ice labyrinth of mirrors until he can escape._

_UnbalancedNinja"_

"Let's get onto the last dare!" Marle sighed, but trapped Crono in the Labyrinth. The time traveler instantly got eaten alive by the Sand Kraken after getting dragged down. Sierragust sighed, and revived him after warping him back into the room.


End file.
